


Райская земля

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Sagaen om Isfolket | Legend of the Ice People - Margit Sandemo, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Важный мегакросс всех авторских миров, главный из которых - сериал "Тонкая грань". Масса подобранных хвостиков, а главное - ответ на вопрос: как образовались проходы между мирами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Райская земля

####  **Пролог**

– Ну не верю я!

– Твоё неверие когда-нибудь тебя погубит… Ну как мне тебя убедить?

– Пока сама не увижу – не поверю!

– Ладно. Увидишь. Обещаю.

– Когда?

– Сейчас. Пошли.

* * *

Дарт Ёжик медленно шел по саду. Тая шла рядом с ним и больше смотрела на него, чем любовалась садом. Хотя залюбоваться было чем – сад, как и всё вокруг, был словно её воплощенной мечтой. Все цветы и деревья, нравившиеся ей с самого детства, были здесь, и даже птицы пели так, как ей того хотелось…

– Тебе нравится? – тихо спросил Дарт Ёжик.

– Да, – голос Таи прозвучал совершенно искренне, но одновременно она смутилась, поняв, что говорила-то не столько про сад, сколько про него.

– Я рад, – улыбнулся он.

– Тут так красиво… И… Ой! – Тая восторженно выдохнула, разглядев почти у самых своих ног два колючих серых шарика.

– Так и знал, что они придут с тобой поздороваться…

* * *

– Вот! Смотри! Вот он – Великий Ёж!

Ежиха застыла на месте, внимательно глядя на того, кто казался человеком, но на деле являлся средоточием серо-колючей мудрости, творцом этого мира…

– Теперь – веришь? – спросил ёж, трепеща от близости живого божества.

– Верю… – отозвалась ежиха. – Но что же ты не сказал, что их двое?

– Я тоже не знал всего, – и ёж благоговейно посмотрел туда, где стояли они – Великий Ёж и долгожданная Великая Ежиная Мать.

* * *

Когда начинался мир, то весь он был райским садом. И сперва там не было никого, кроме ежей и растений.

И Великий Ёж, творец мира, в своей великой силе и щедрости, даровал живую душу и тем, и другим. Задолго до появления людей здесь все шепталось, живя самой полной жизнью. Был даже корень, похожий на человека. Правда, вышло это скорее случайно, чем намеренно, однако Великий Ёж остался доволен.

– Ты понимаешь больше всех, мандрагора. Когда-нибудь твоя роль окажется самой важной.

«Когда-нибудь» настало нескоро – впрочем, у мандрагоры хватало терпения расти и ждать… А мир менялся, и жителей в нём становилось всё больше. Множились народы, создавались новые невероятные машины и сбывались пророчества. И одним из них стала явившаяся в этот мир Великая Ежиная Мать. Собственно, для неё-то Великий Ёж и создавал этот мир. Чтобы потом воплотиться в нем подле любимой… А затем – наслаждаться счастливой жизнью и гулять по вместе с супругой по первозданному саду – и не только в человеческом, но и в ежином обличье.

Вот только вскорости сад остался в этом мире чуть ли не единственным светлым пятном. И вот тогда Великий Ёж призвал мандрагору:

– Твоё время настало. Одной из моих детей вскоре понадобится защита… больше, чем всем остальным.

 

####  **1**

Топ… шлёп… фыр-фыр-фыр…

Очень знакомые звуки. Тая в полусне даже не может понять, где находится. Лежит в постели одна, а по комнате бегает ёжик? Значит, ей снится время, когда она даже ещё не вышла замуж за Митьку…

Но шум становится сильнее, и с Таи окончательно слетает сон. Она осознаёт, что находится в их с новым супругом общих покоях, в президентском дворце.

– Дартик! – зовёт она, свешивая руку с кровати.

В её ладонь сразу тыкается меховая мордочка с влажным носом. А потом с пола поднимается знакомая юношеская фигура, садится рядом на кровать.

– Я тебя разбудил? Прости, любимая.

– Ну ты чего? – сонно ворчит Тая. – Прежняя природа покоя не даёт? Тогда уж шёл бы в сад!

– Пошли вместе! Ощутишь ночной ветер, почуешь букашек под корнями, пробежишься по траве…

– Но я…

– Я могу и тебя сделать ежихой.

– Правда, что ли? А если мы в таком виде рассмеёмся и больше никогда не станем людьми?

– Да ладно! Уж на это-то моей магии хватит.

– А наши будущие дети? Они потом тоже смогут становиться ежатами?

– Может быть. Возможно, даже по собственной воле.

– И прятаться, если что, в траве? Как этакие колючие бусины из одного ожерелья, – у Таи от умиления даже слёзы на глазах выступают.

– Да. Хотя им никто не будет угрожать – уж я позабочусь. Ну идём!

* * *

Тая до сих пор не могла привыкнуть. С высоты четырёх коротеньких лапок мир казался таким огромным… А ещё в нём было море самых разных и очень сильных запахов, частью даже незнакомых, и звуков тоже, всё больше шорохов, а вот красок – маловато. И иголки у Таи-ежихи были белые, и шёрстка тоже светлая-светлая.

Иногда она думала: может, потому у них с Ёжиком до сих пор нет детей, что они стесняются любить друг друга в звериной форме? Ведь у зверей брачные игры никогда не остаются без последствий. А у них… Ёжик, конечно, обнюхивает Таю ласково… но что-то мешает. И ведь не иголки же, и не то, что пару зверьков в траве кто-то может заметить.

А ведь теперь только сюда, почитай что, и можно было спрятаться. Мир вокруг рушился, приходилось выкладываться по полной в попытках спасти хоть что-то… И нельзя было не юркнуть в траву, не забыть пусть на время, но напрочь, что ты человек – и твой возлюбленный тоже.  
Как выяснилось, иголки ёжикам совсем не мешают. Там, где соприкасаются их тела, – только мягкая шёрстка.

…Видимо, да. Именно это и было нужно. И президентской семье суждено было из поколения в поколение удивлять народ. Мон Мотма родила младшую дочь в весьма почтенном возрасте, а теперь, в тяжёлые для всего мира дни, её невестка готовилась произвести на свет сразу пятерых.  
Развитая медицина канула в небытие вместе с цивилизацией, но Сила не покинула тех, кто ею владел. Потому Дарт Ёжик точно знал, сколько крохотных сердечек бьётся в теле любимой. И, конечно, переживал. Если бы он знал, что так получится, – ни за что не стал бы пользоваться звериным обличьем, чтобы…

– Если бы не воспользовался, – утешала его Тая, – мог бы вообще не стать отцом. Давай я перед родами опять стану ежихой, и наши детишки родятся тоже ежатами, потом в людей превратим…

…Из пяти крохотных комочков с мягкими иголочками один оказался беленьким.

 

####  **2**

– Твоё время настало. Одной из моих детей вскоре понадобится защита… больше, чем всем остальным.

Корень открыл глаза. Он знал, о чем говорит Великий Ёж. У творца этого мира было четыре сына и только одна дочь. Халькатла. Белый ежонок. Она единственная в семье, где все именовали себя Дартами, родилась с жёлтыми глазами… И это пугало. Доигрались, что ли?

Нет, конечно, Ёжик и Тая любили всех детей одинаково и очень сильно… но даже Дарт Таон, которая была просто маленькой шалуньей, успела натворить таких дел! Таких, что целый мир винил в обрушившихся бедах президентскую семью. А Халькатла тоже вот была не любительница осторожничать. Ей нравилось, что в ней есть какая-то странная сила, нравилось собирать обломки техники, ставшей после катастрофы бесполезной, расспрашивать, для чего они нужны… И если бы только это, но ещё ей нравилось язвить над людьми.

А ведь мир вокруг стремительно дичал, и после краха государства, построенного на разуме и науке, сознание людей стремительно заполняли самые дикие и тёмные суеверия…

Вся семья дружно пыталась объяснить неугомонной девчонке, что мир раньше был совсем иным, а сейчас всё изменилось настолько, что такие расспросы, да ещё в особой манере Халькатлы, могут привести к неприятностям.

– Все и так думают, что мы связаны с тёмными силами! – качал головой Дарт Ёжик.

– А что в этом плохого? – невинно спрашивала желтоглазая малышка.

Тая уже сто раз пожалела, что назвала дочку именем ведьмы из читанной когда-то многотомной мистической саги. Ассоциации возникли непреодолимые, стоило впервые взглянуть на девочку – но ведь ту Халькатлу убили соплеменники, просто потому, что она была ведьмой. А ещё она не была хорошей – и только много веков спустя, уже будучи духом, выбрала сторону добра…

Похоже, история могла повториться, и уже не в книге. Что было делать? Не бегать же Халькатле всю жизнь ежонком! Ей явно нужен был защитник.

Вот потому Дарт Ёжик и обратился к своему случайному созданию – к мандрагоре. Чем дальше – тем больше он понимал: главное – не высокие технологии, а изначальные силы… А у него самого эти силы ещё оставались – пусть и немного, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы, к примеру, превратить мандрагору в некое подобие человека. Мальчишки лет десяти-двенадцати.

Конечно, корявенькое это было подобие. Как потом сказала со вздохом Тая:

– Похуже Буратино, но чуть получше деревянных солдат…

Саму же мандрагору превращение тоже поначалу не порадовало – слишком уж было непривычно и неудобно. Тело неуклюжее, уродливое, всё как-то «недо»… Но Великий Еж и Великая Ежиная Мать ему улыбались. И это радовало и помогало корню свыкнуться с новым состоянием. И изо всех сил постараться быть полезным.

– Да будет тебе имя Руне, – тихо сказала Тая.

Это было из той же книги – там тоже мандрагора, талисман рода, стала человеком. И у Руне с Халькатлой в книге было все хорошо…

– Всё может измениться, – сказала Великая Ежиная Мать. – Когда-нибудь ты сможешь стать человеком.

– Совсем человеком? – проскрипел Руне.

И богиня кивнула, и нельзя было ей не поверить.

* * *

А Халькатла тем временем и не подозревала о том, что ей нужен защитник. Она вообще больше любила пребывать в ежином обличье, чем заниматься всякими человеческими глупостями. В отличие от братьев, как родилась ежонком – так и век бы им осталась. А братья не хотели с ней даже играть. У них были совсем другие интересы, какие-то более… приземлённые, что ли. Они хотели прожить жизнь людьми и не выставляться ни перед кем своей сущностью.

Халькатла считала, что это идиотизм. В свои семь она считала идеалом Дарт Таон. И заодно ситхов древности, о которых знала весьма приблизительно. Конечно, ей пытались объяснить, весьма подробно и с примерами, но эти объяснения было очень трудно удержать в голове. У девочки сложилась в голове совершенно своя и очень чёткая картина мира. И никто не мог понять, откуда в ней это злое начало. Даже родители терялись в догадках – проклятье это или что-то другое, неведомое.

А если ситхова наследственность? Только не говорить об этом с бывшим лордом Вейдером… Сам он, конечно, видел, но мысли по этому поводу держал при себе – хотя бы по той причине, что и у него мелькали опасения насчет ситховой наследственности. Мон же говорила, что дело, скорее всего, в ежиной природе – в конце концов, они мыслят и ведут себя иначе, чем люди, и понять их можно только если сам побывал ежом.

Ежом лорду Вейдеру бывать не доводилось, так что он только вздыхал.

А тем временем его сын и Тая уже знакомили Халькатлу с будущим другом и защитником.

Оба смотрели друг на друга с одинаковым удивлением и любопытством – Халькатла никогда не видела такого странного ожившего растения, а Руне впервые видел человека, настолько похожего на ежа… Или, может, Халькатла и была ежом, а человеком только казалась?

– Привет! – первой сказала девочка, хотя годами была и помоложе. – А ты еду ешь?

– Смотря какую, – проскрипел Руне, неловко улыбаясь. – Всё больше корнями из почвы…

Халькатла засмеялась. Похоже, он интересовал ее всё больше.

Руне смущался, он вообще всё время смущался. А девчонка прыгала вокруг него и тормошила. Правда, тормошила как-то… осторожно, похоже, боялась заноз.

– Ну да, я весь деревянный, – вздохнул Руне.

– Зато на тебе плавать можно! И увидим, что ещё!

А старшие, стоя поодаль, смотрели на Руне и гадали – справится ли он с такой-то бойкой подопечной?

 

####  **3**

– Я хочу за Врата, – ныла Халькатла, сидя рядом с Руне на траве. – Там люди живут не в средневековье, там скорость, техника и всё можно!

– Но туда нельзя! Ты не представляешь, насколько это опасно!

– Вот так всегда! А я хочу ну хоть куда-нибудь! Теперь даже на другую планету не полетишь…

– Было бы о чём жалеть! Я вообще помню те времена, когда никаких планет не было, и лишь волшебные растения прорастали повсюду…

– Совсем повсюду? Руне, так, может, есть такие растения, которые могут это и теперь? Может, ты один из них?

Руне колебался, открывать ли то, что он знает, но, подумав, решил: если уж этой неугомонной девчонке суждено влипнуть в историю, так под его присмотром хотя бы!

– Я – может быть, и нет, но в саду твоей семьи есть такие растения.

– Познакомь! Ну познакомь!

– Ладно, – согласился Руне.

Он вёл ее по саду, а Халькатла заворожённо оглядывалась по сторонам, точно была здесь впервые.

Теперь она ясно видела, сколько здесь разумных растений. И все они её разглядывали… Все цветы были очень красивыми и, похоже, улыбались ей – если можно так говорить о цветах. Но Халькатле хотелось найти нечто более серьёзное и опасное. И, наверное, даже ядовитое.

Она сидела на корточках, протягивая руки к цветам, смотрела, какие к ней потянутся… Прищипывала некоторые листья, слизывала с пальцев сок – без всякого для себя вреда. Хотя выбирала и впрямь не безобидные травы…

Руне смотрел на это почти со страхом.

– Что ты делаешь? Если кто увидит это… да тебя же сожгут!

– Но никто не видит. И потом, это всё еще президентский сад!

– Главное, никогда не делай такого на людях!

– Ну что я, ненормальная, что ли? Я глаза отведу…

Халькатла пошепталась с черноватым зловещим цветком, сорвала его и спрятала на груди.

– А им что, тоже отведёшь? – Руне кивнул на соседние цветы. – Они ведь всё видели…

– Договоримся, – подмигнула Халькатла. – Ведь правда? – она обращалась уже к цветам.

И тут послышался шёпот со всех сторон:

– Мы готовы признать тебя повелительницей…

– Тем более с мандрагорой…

– Но обещай нам, что ты позволишь нам расселиться по этому миру.

– Конечно же, обещаю! – кивнула Халькатла. Руне мысленно ахнул, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло и к чему это приведёт.

Ведь эти цветы были почти людьми, как и он сам. При определённых обстоятельствах они могли принять человеческий облик, и… Ох, что же это будет! И Халькатла – то ли сама, то ли по поведению враз заволновавшихся цветов – похоже, тоже начинала представлять себе это.

А воображение у нее было богатое, но действительность далеко превосходила фантазии. Мир вокруг менялся – каждым веянием пыльцы, каждым упавшим семечком, каждым тянущимся побегом. Вокруг появилось множество людей, невообразимо прекрасных, в лёгких, будто лепестки, одеждах… И Халькатла танцевала с Руне посреди этого хоровода.

Ожившие цветы выглядели прекрасными и безобидными, но Руне всё равно был настороже – он прекрасно знал, как обманчива порой бывает красота цветка. Если такие существа расселятся по всему миру – горе людям, особенно тем, кто рискнет полюбить кого-то из них…

– Не навредите, а? – взмолился Руне.

И поскольку был он всё же не кем попало, а первой в мире мандрагорой – цветы вняли. Склонили головки и снова стали растениями.

И всё же Руне показалось – не навсегда. Однажды всё-таки произойдёт то, чего произойти не должно, и под солнцем появится человек с нежной душой цветка… Показалось почему-то: это будет девушка, и в её жилах будет течь кровь и Великого Ежа.

Руне покосился на Халькатлу. Такой ребёнок… трудно представить, что она может быть чьей-то прародительницей. Скорее уж её братья…

Но от видений будущего пришлось отвлечься – Халькатла уже прощалась с цветами и собиралась идти дальше. Руне даже представлять боялся, что ещё она может придумать.

Впрочем, ответ последовал незамедлительно. Халькатла призывно замахала чёрным цветком:

– Ну чего ты встал? Нас ждут другие миры!

Руне вздохнул. Оставалось только покориться судьбе. Тем более что проход был уже открыт. Похоже, Халькатла сама его и создала. И оставалось только взять её покрепче за руку – и держать, куда бы их ни занесло…

 

####  **4**

Вокруг был уже не сад, а лес. Полный невиданных цветов, растущих прямо на деревьях, ароматов и бабочек… Халькатла первым делом огляделась вокруг, совсем по-ежиному принюхиваясь:

– Какая красота!

– Мне тоже нравится, – не мог не признать Руне. – Это место вряд ли за Вратами. Это продолжение нашего сада, отсечённое катастрофой.

– А тут, похоже, всё разрослось… – заметила Халькатла.

– Ещё как! – согласился Руне, немного успокаиваясь: по его-то меркам, можно сказать, из родного дома даже не ушёл… Можно пройтись и рассмотреть всё повнимательнее…

И они бродили, разглядывали, удивлялись и восхищались всему – и вдруг Халькатла встрепенулась: они явно были не одни!

– Ой, какой миленький мальчик! – из-за деревьев показалась совершенно ослепительная женщина. Ребята аж рот раскрыли. Эта женщина, казалось, была одной из недавно увиденных оживших цветов, но во много раз прекраснее и – это было заметно с первого взгляда – сильнее и опаснее. И сейчас она с искренним интересом смотрела на Руне, заставив того не на шутку смутиться – что ни говори, а миленьким его назвать было сложно.

Халькатлу она игнорировала, и той стало обидно.

– Миленький, да не про твою честь! – девочка ощетинилась и даже язык показала. – Он моя игрушка!

Вот теперь незнакомка её заметила. И засмеялась чарующим смехом, который, кажется, никого не мог оставить равнодушным.

– А ты кто? – вытаращила жёлтые глаза Халькатла. – И зачем тебе Руне?

– Я? – красотка блеснула глазами из-под длинных ресниц. – Ядовитый Плющ.

Руне встрепенулся, и Халькатла это заметила.

– Ты её знаешь?

– Немножко знаю, – зашептал тот. – Она раньше была человеком, а потом стала одной из нас.

– И моя жизнь сразу пошла намного лучше! – заметила Ядовитый Плющ, по всей видимости, обладавшая весьма тонким слухом.

– Я тебе завидую, – выдохнула Халькатла, даже не подумав стушеваться.

– Не стоит, девочка, у тебя свои способности. А уж до него, – Ядовитый Плющ кивнула на человека-корня, – всем далеко.

– Да что я, – Руне совсем смутился, – я же пень корявый…

– Ты мандрагора, глупенький! – Ядовитый Плющ ласково улыбнулась. – А если из-за внешности переживаешь – так я добрее твоего создателя.

И, как в первую секунду показалось удивлённой Халькатле – послала Руне воздушный поцелуй. Правда, его след был вполне заметен – нежная розовая пыльца, на миг затмившая всё перед глазами ожившей мандрагоры.

– Что это?

– Это тебе поможет… Когда подрастёшь!

Халькатла захихикала, глядя на его обалдевшую физиономию. Кажется, две колдуньи прекрасно понимали друг друга.

Так что в дальнейшее странствие Халькатла отправилась с уверенностью, что нашла себе новую подругу. Руне же молчал, думая о чём-то…

* * *

И они брели по саду дальше и дальше. Но постепенно стали замечать, что природа вокруг меняется. Это был уже не лес, а поляна, или даже скорее пустырь. Над бурьяном плыл терпкий полынный запах, который очень понравился обоим.

– Как думаешь, – спросила Халькатла, – здесь тоже кто-то живет?

– Кто-то точно есть, – уверенно сказал Руне. – Кто-то непростой. Вон в тех зарослях.

– Пошли посмотрим? – тут же загорелась Халькатла и бросилась к указанным зарослям.

Оттуда незамедлительно высунулись какие-то существа. Сначала ярко засветились их зелёные глаза, потом повылезли они сами. Совсем детишки, почти раздетые и все поросшие зелёными веточками. От них сильно пахло полынью.

– Ух ты… – Халькатла замерла, глядя на детишек с не меньшим любопытством, чем они на неё. Кажется, малыши чуть побаивались, но успокоились, завидев подошедшего Руне.

– Привет, – улыбнулась Халькатла. – Вы кто?

– Полынники, и нас никто не любит! – радостно объявил мальчик постарше.

Совсем маленькая девочка добавила:

– Родители заругают, если увидят нас с чужими…

– С нами – не заругают, – неожиданно и очень по-доброму улыбнулся Руне. – Вы же видите, кто я?

Малыши, похоже, увидели – и тоже заулыбались.

Волшебные растения, кажется, понимали друг друга везде и всегда.

Халькатла, чтобы не чувствовать себя лишней, сказала:

– Ничего, не таким, как все, всегда тяжко, главное – этим гордиться и держаться вместе с теми, кто понимает…

Маленькие полынники были очаровательными существами. Что ж, подумала Халькатла, отправляясь дальше, еще на двух друзей стало больше!

 

####  **5**

А дальше был следующий мир, и следующий, и везде были весьма любопытные растения, а кое-где даже разумные грибы, и разные существа там были, и со всеми, кто не был человеком, Руне и Халькатле было очень легко дружить.

– Ну всё, – наконец сказала девочка, – я устала. Я хочу в какой-нибудь технически развитый мир, а мы всё время лазим по каким-то лесам…

Она нетерпеливо махнула цветком – и они в очередной раз провалились куда-то, сначала даже не заметив, что вслед за ними устремилась целая туча всевозможных семян.

Открыв глаза и оглядевшись, Халькатла убедилась – на этот раз они попали как раз в технически развитый мир.

– Ура! – запрыгала малышка, поднимая тучи пыли, пыльцы и семян. – Как тут круто! Я хочу всё посмотреть!

Она и Руне бродили по улицам, восхищенно глазея на дома, людей и машины – и даже не замечали, что следом за ними, на некотором расстоянии, идет странного вида старик, с длинной белой бородой и коричневым лицом, и старательно подбирает упавшие семена.

– Ох-ох, однако, какие необычайные растения сюда занесло! Надо отдать их Хранителям, мало ли что…

И если бы Халькатла и Руне были хоть немного в курсе того, в какой мир они попали, они бы очень удивились тому, что посреди европейского города расхаживает индусский мудрец. Впрочем, его не замечали не только они. Старик был для всех невидим.

Зато самих ребят уже засекли… За столиком маленького кафе под открытым небом сидели люди, которые рассматривали пришельцев так же пристально, как те – новый мир. Люди вроде бы были самые обычные – но со странными перстнями на пальцах и цепкими взглядами.

– Смотри, – сказала чернявая женщина с резким профилем. – Это непростые детишки.

– Это не та девчонка, которую мы ищем, – отмахнулся её спутник в белом плаще.

– Всё равно стоит проследить за ними! – настаивала женщина.

Баунтилевич вздохнул. Он приехал сюда жить красиво, а приходилось работать, да ещё в компании стервозной секретарши…

Но делать было нечего – разве что протереть рукавом перстень с изображением зловещего глаза и начать следить за странными детишками.

Засекли их орденские, конечно же, в парке аттракционов. Катались, хоть и без копейки денег, потому что девчонка отвела глаза кассирам…

Баунтилевич уже начал прикидывать, как лучше схватить их, но поток мыслей был прерван появлением не замеченного маленькими пришельцами, да и никем другим, «собирателя семян».

– Зря суетитесь, – покачал он головой. – Хотите в следующей жизни родиться навозными мухами?

– Мы будем богами! – огрызнулся Баунтилевич. Но суетиться ему и впрямь расхотелось. Как только старик в тюрбане отошел – сразу оказалось, что никаких детишек рядом нет, а сам будущий великий магистр и его спутница спокойно попивают на скамейке ледяную колу.

А вот самому старику повезло куда больше – каким-то непостижимым образом он оказался возле Халькатлы и Руне.

– Опасно здесь гулять, дети мои, это непридуманный мир. Вы и так уже много натворили. Все продырявили, да ещё и сюда вылезли, семян натащили и чуть не попались!

– Как чуть не попались? – нахмурилась Халькатла. – Да если бы я только их заметила, они бы у меня… – она воинственно взмахнула рукой.

– Дитя моё, ты так ещё мала… Ты бы не справилась. Тебе и твоему защитнику надо быстро-быстро отсюда уходить.

– Опять домой? Там скучно… Там моя тётка Таон устроила тарарам… Хочу куда-нибудь, где много машин!

– Думаю, найдётся такое место.

– Правда? И родители ругаться не будут?

– Думаю, нет.

– Особенно если им тщательно всё объяснить, – неожиданно поддержал Руне, – записку написать, всё такое…

– А что за место? – спросила Халькатла.

– Ну, – улыбнулся старик, – там живут существа из легенд, но им разрешают приобщаться к современному миру. Я сам, дети мои, живу именно там. Просто часто приходится оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте.

– Здорово! Проводите нас туда?

– Конечно!

– Тогда идём! – Халькатла просто загорелась.

И старик, которого давно уже прозвали Риши – мудрец, повел ребят к себе домой.

* * *

_«Привет, папа и мама!_

_У меня всё хорошо. Вернее, просто отлично! Я теперь живу в заповеднике, и никто не смеет меня обижать за то, что я ведьма! И Руне тут, со мной. Иногда мы выходим гулять в город. Там столько интересного! Вы-то должны еще помнить такие города, с летающими машинами, роботами и прочим. Я учусь водить летательный аппарат, конечно, под присмотром Руне. За меня не волнуйтесь, непременно буду в гости, правда, наверное, нескоро: Риши не позволяет слишком часто пользоваться цветком. Он смешной старый дед, совершенно не скучный и не нудный, так что мы с Руне не пропадем. И вы не скучайте!_

_Ваша непослушная дочка Халькатла»._

– Вот именно что непослушная, – покачала головой Тая, прочитав это письмо. – Неизвестно, что она там натворит!

– Уже натворила, – отозвался Дарт Ёжик. – Сколько миров по её милости теперь в дырках!

– Ну, это ведь не выход за врата, это, так сказать, восстановление связей между планетами. Разве же это так плохо?

Тая сама не знала, насколько была права. Связи между мирами могли понадобиться довольно скоро, ведь одному из сыновей Таи и Дарта Ёжика предстояло уйти в другой мир и дать начало новой расе ежей, которые разумом будут равны людям – а часто и превосходить их.

Другие сыновья проживут, может, и менее яркую жизнь, но будут достойны и полезны. Не во всех судьбах будут пересечения с другими мирами, но чьи-то судьбы будут изменены навсегда.

 

####  **6**

Прошло десять лет. Халькатла выросла в своеобразную и своенравную, но весьма интересную девушку. А Руне как будто и не изменился, оставаясь всё таким же – немного корявым. И чем дальше – тем больше интересовало Халькатлу, весь ли он деревянный. Она пыталась это узнать – не напрямую, конечно, а окольными путями, всяческими подколками и дразнилками, надеясь, что он проговорится.

Руне дико смущался, даже просил: мол, не издевайся, а? – но Халькатла не отставала.

– Не прибедняйся, ты же потрясающий парень, меня к тебе так и тянет!

– Да ладно, – отмахивался Руне, – у тебя молодая кровь играет, а я под рукой, вот и всё!

– Да не скажи. Мы уже столько знакомы, а меня даже не тянет смотреть на кого-то ещё. Они все скучные!

– Зато любого из них ты легко могла бы получить. Сами бы подошли, только позови!

– Вот потому и скучно. А ты, значит, у нас неприступный, устоять надеешься?

– Природа моя такая…

– Какая?

– Сама видишь – растительная.

– Ты всё же просто корень? И совсем не человек? А если я тебя поцелую?

Руне смутился. Ему и хотелось этого – и в то же время было не по себе. Он считал, что не создан для такого, – и всё же в глубине души на что-то надеялся. Стать человеком?

А Халькатла, смеясь, тянулась к нему – кажется, его смущение её только забавляло.

И вот её губы быстро и легко коснулись его щеки – и не собирались на этом останавливаться… Словно проснулась до сих пор дремавшая сила, способная покорить всё и вся. И на секунду Руне показалось, что перед глазами мелькнула лёгкая розовая дымка.

– Я же говорила, что ты потрясающий! – шепнула Халькатла, прежде чем поцеловать Руне уже в губы.

Это ощущение было невероятным, ничего подобного Руне прежде не испытывал – казалось, земля ушла из-под ног, и его кружит какая-то неведомая сила.

Халькатлу тоже кружило, но она ещё успевала анализировать свои ощущения. А когда открыла глаза – то вскричала:

– Руне, ты посмотри на себя! Я была права!

Руне и в самом деле почувствовал что-то странное. Как будто он… больше не был деревянным? Не веря собственным ощущениям, он принялся ощупывать себя – и в самом деле плоть, а не дерево! – а потом метнулся к зеркалу. Оттуда на него смотрело лицо, похожее на его собственное, привычное – но это лицо было совершенным. Словно разгладилось – в нём больше не было ничего корявого, отталкивающего. И волосы стали гладкими, блестящими, и ноги перестали хромать… А голос – скрипеть. Только дрожал немного, произнося слова благодарности и восхваления Великому Ежу.

Неужели же случилось то, о чем он не смел и мечтать?..

Халькатла надулась. Конечно, она понимала, что Руне обрадован своему превращению, но то, что он от нее отвлёкся, ей совсем не нравилось.

Она подошла к нему со спины, обняла и почти повисла.

– Не уронишь?

Не уронил, и принялся внимательно рассматривать их общее отражение в зеркале. Картина выглядела очень даже неплохо – это признали оба.

И тут Халькатла, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, увидела, что в комнату вошел Риши.

– Ой, ой, что делается! – в притворном ужасе покачал он головой. – Вас срочно надо поженить!

Что и сделал немедленно, не пожелав откладывать это дело в долгий ящик. Парочка, впрочем, и не сопротивлялась.

* * *

И они зажили в свое удовольствие. Мало бывали в Заповеднике, много в широком мире. Учились – Халькатла на автомеханика, Руне на врача.

Дети у них были самые обычные, не проявлялось у них ничего ни растительного, ни ежового. Правда, на родительскую любовь это никак не влияло.

И так продолжалось долго – несколько поколений подряд.

И только через пару столетий в их роду появилась девочка с глазами правда не жёлтыми, а зеленоватыми, авантюристка не хуже Халькатлы. Вроде и без проблесков магии, Маргарита быстро заслужила прозвище Мандрагора. Оно ей просто шло.

_Ноябрь 2011 – январь 2012_


End file.
